


That Supergirl AU no one asked for but is here somehow!

by JugbandArnold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Well I suck at this so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold
Summary: Behold, the Supergirl AU no one asked for - yet is here somehow.I suck at AUs so please be kind. Also cue the cheesy music! Has this been written already? I don't know.10 points to you for guessing which AU this is. Also this will be primarily Sanvers - or so I'll try.Please oh please be kind.





	1. One is the loneliest number

 

J'onn had a pretty rough time getting sleep night, he just couldn't rest. The wind was howling around the house - which stood at a lonely end of the street. J'onn's house was in fact the only house for half a mile round - giving him and M'gann the secrecy they needed. This wasn't a very kind world to aliens, and it was best that they maintained their human form so as to not arise suspicion. Of course - M'gann had to go to high school - and often had her friends over -by it was manageable. They didn't bother anyone - and no one bothered with them. The isolation was just one of the things that was best for them - to keep them both safe from a world hell bent on hunting them down.

 J'onn couldn't sleep most of the night, and by the time it was morning - he was barely in a good mood. He went about his day - without noticing much. Work at the supermarket was a drudge and J'onn had grown into human ways - living blindly and merely being thankful for just existing. Which is why he didn't notice that M'gann was missing only a day later. 

"M'gann!" J'onn bellowed - almost breaking down her bedroom door. It was empty - her bag, walkman were all still there except her. J'onn had no clue as to what had happened - and was mad as hell. He wasn't sure whether he was mad at M'gann for doing this - or at himself for letting this happen. After looking for her everywhere - from the little shed outside the house, to calling up each of her friends and asking if she was there - J'onn did it all with no avail. He even went out to the woods - scanning for her presence out in the dark and found nothing.

It was only then J'onn began to despair. His adoptive niece was missing, and he had no idea where she was or what had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Kara!", Winn called out, running up to her. Kara still hadn't gotten used to being around people - and it was quite a wonder that she made friends at all. But working for the school newspaper had led to her becoming close friends with Megan, Winn and James. James was the photographer - always out on the football field ready to click up a photograph of the matches that were going on. Winn was good with printing out the newspapers - and overall making sure that things went on as smooth as they could. Kara was - of course - the reporter - always trying her best to write justice into her reports. But Megan was by far - the most important. She normally helped Kara find stories to write, helped digging out stories that would fit the newspaper best. Though the newspaper was a monthly one - the four became an unconventional group of friends and ended up hanging out quite often - becoming very good friends over the course of time. Now in their final year of high school - they were in-charge of the paper by themselves - and rightfully proud of it.

 "Have you seen Megan?" Winn panted. He often wondered how Kara managed to get from one place to another so damn fast - he had just been in class with her and yet here she was about a mile away already.

 "No - I - her uncle called home the other day" Kara rambled - fiddling with her glasses in her normal fashion. "Have you seen her?"

"Nope - and I've searched everywhere for her." Winn explained.

"Is she okay-? Where is she - this isn't like her!" Kara exclaimed, waiving her hands about. This wasn't like Megan at all. It was now two days since anyone saw her.

"We were all together that night after hanging out over at your place - " Winn thought over, Kara nodding along. " Have you heard from her since-?"

"No, not at all." Kara frowned, worry clouding over her mind. "You think she's fine?" Winn scoffed at that - when James Olsen caught up to them.

"Hey - have you guys seen Megan?"

"No and we were just talking about that - why ? What is it?" Kara inquired - James did look more uncomfortable than necessary.

"You've got to see this."

 

* * *

 

J'onn didn't know what he was thinking when he tried explaining to the cops what had happened. He should have known better - instead he kept making these dumb mistakes over and over. And now the cops thought he was mad. Officer Byers was the last person he should have approached - they all hated him - were suspicious of him and downright didn't care for him or his niece. He was pretty much laughed out of the precinct - and on his way out decided that humans were not all that nice as he had first thought them to be.

J'onn walked back home - hoping against hope that M'gann would be back. He was disappointed. Depressed and not aware of what to do - he began cleaning up her room - thinking it would make him feel calm.

* * *

 

"Wha-?" was all Winn could say as the three stood outside the television store watching the newscast . The crowds soon started to gather around the store - and they were all spell bound by the TV reporter's words.

"Local girl abducted by aliens." was what was repeated over and over as the news reporter simply skipped over any evidence to support the statements he was making - and plainly bleating the line over and over.

Kara couldn't stand - she was so nervous. Neither Winn nor James knew about her - and this was not a good time to come out with that revelation.

 "You don't actually think that happened do you -?" Kara whined, almost falling in her nervousness as they pulled through the crowds gathering outside the store.

 James said nothing and looked at Winn, who looked more excited than anything.

"You guys - aliens don't go about kidnapping girls!" Kara explained - having no idea if what she was saying was true or not. But James and Winn seemed to have other ideas. Kara could feel her heart sinking as she saw James and Winn silently disagree with her. She couldn't stand it anymore.

 "I'm going home - Alex is coming and Megan will be fine! I just know it! OK - I'll see you tonight" she smiled before turning around and letting her face fall. It took Kara all her strength to not simply fly home.

* * *

 

 Alex finally was done with her packing. A year done at National City College - 4 more to go. But before that - a nice long vacation back at home - she smiled to herself. Soon she would be back home with her mother and Kara and Da-

Alex sobered up at the thought of her father. He had disappeared 3 years ago and there had been no contact from him. Alex had done her best looking for him everywhere in National City where he had told her he worked - but none of the places he mentioned seemed to exist. Alex had done all she could - and now she was exhausted, and sort of angry at her father for leaving like that - in the middle of the night.

A bumpy bus ride later and Alex was back home. She couldn't help being happy at the thought of being back home - with the old school, old supermarket and the old police academy.

 The bus had dropped her right near the theatre which was showing "The Breakfast Club." again for some reason.  Alex grinned at the familiar sights when she caught side of a beautiful brunette laughing as she walked by Alex - and the back of her hand softly brushed past Alex's hand. Dressed in Navy blue tracks and a white t-shirt and wearing what looked like dog-tags - Alex felt genuinely giddy at the sight of this woman -and hearing her laugh only made Alex more weak. Alex couldn't move from there without getting a second glance - so standing where she was - she turned her head back - and saw the other woman grinning at her. She gave Alex a half-salute of sorts and then went on her way. Alex however felt like she had been run over with an army tank.

_Well that was - interesting._

 When she finally reached home - Alex grinned as she heard Kara pretty much fall over the stairs. Alex always made fun of Kara as the rough equivalent of a dog eager to see its owner and that only made Kara smile more. If there was anyone Kara felt completely herself with - it was Alex. It had kind of broken her heart that Alex had to go to college - but she did occasionally fly to National City to see her - when Eliza didn't know of course. 

"I've missed you." Kara whined, giving Alex a tight hug right on the door step. Alex breathed easy at last. It certainly felt good to be home.

 

* * *

 

The sisters were so excited over dinner - sharing all that happened when the other was away and Eliza could barely get a word in.

"Ooooh Mom! I've got to go see James and -"

"Kara, honey it's 9:30 in the night - and after especially after what happened with Megan - I really don't want you out so late." Eliza softly protested while Kara scowled.

"What - what happened with Megan-?" Alex butted in, surprised. Normally Kara roamed the streets till midnight like a insomniac.

"Her friend Megan is apparently abducted by aliens." Eliza stated, clearing away the plates at the table, while Kara's scowl got fiercer. It was times like this when she felt that Eliza didn't really understand her.

"I don't believe it." Kara mouthed to Alex, who nodded - understanding.

"Alex - make sure she doesn't disappear." Eliza called from the kitchen while Kara looked pleadingly at Alex.

"Please - please please - " Kara whispered, begging Alex to cover for her.

"Half an hour - or I'll kill Olsen myself." Alex grinned, and Kara gave her sister another bear hug before sneaking out.

Alex was still unpacking her stuff when she heard Kara in the next room. _Good thing she's back._

Looking out the window at the town which was already asleep - Alex couldn't help but think that things here were rather strange now.

 

 


	2. I Love Rock 'N Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I have this day and I'm not gonna let it go to waste!  
> PS. Have you guessed what AU this is or -?

J'onn closed his eyes once more with difficulty - and forced himself to not stop this time till he found M'gann. Clenching his eyes shut, he reached out with his mind to look for any memory of her in all the people he could trace with his mind, his conscious moving through like a circle enlarging - scanning every being in its path. He had tried repeatedly - yet every time he got close to finding a clue of some sort, something - he couldn't exactly make out what it was - but something just stopped him. It felt like a wall appearing out of nowhere and smacking him in the face. Determined to keep doing the same thing over and over - J'onn didn't realize he was only wearing himself out - but like any being in desperation - he wasn't going to let go of the one thing he could do to find M'gann.

By the third time he hit the virtual wall - J'onn was already sweaty and powerless - but he refused to give up. It took him 4 more times to knock him unconscious - which was how the police found him the next day - assuming he was in a drunken stupor.

* * *

 

Kara was dying to get home at the end of the day - she didn't feel inclined to defend aliens to James and Winn. Immediately after classes - she rushed to the parking lot - pretending to unlock her bicycle - where Winn found her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grinned, grabbing Kara's bike by the handle just as she was pulling it out.

"Home - we've got that science mid-term to prepare for - " Kara piped up - anxious and eager to get home. Pretending to be normal was exhausting enough on the average day - but with all that had happened - it was getting unbearable.

"Pfft. Forget that. " Winn replied -  grabbing Kara's bag from her, still not letting her move her bike. "Olsen and I had an idea. We're gonna find Megan." he finished - clearly pleased with himself.

"What - how?" Kara frowned, not happy with where this seemed to be going.

"Well - aliens have abducted her - right? So - the obvious thing to do is to simply find the aliens." Winn explained - Kara let go of her bike and Winn shoved it back and locked it up.

"And where's that-?!"

"Simple. In Tantalum Woods - duh." Winn grinned.

Kara rolled her eyes at that. If only he knew how close he was to an alien - and not in the large, mysterious woods. She knew she couldn't fight this so she relented and followed Winn to meet up with James - bracing herself for an evening of obvious pain.

* * *

 

Alex shoved her hands in her pockets - waiting outside the supermarket. She was waiting for Vasquez - her old school friend who now joined the police academy - and the two of them planned to head out to the new club down the road - Impulse. It was quite late in the evening - the streets quite empty now - with all the people in the club. Some famous band was performing in the club - Alex didn't know who - but whoever they were seemed to be quite good. The faint music could be heard from so far away - Alex was growing impatient when she finally caught sight of Vasquez and sighed.

After the greetings and the initial outburst of exchange of things that happened over the past few months - they made their way to the club. The minute they stepped - the music was overpowering. The club was packed with all these people in thick leather jackets and bad haircuts - screaming themselves hoarse - with a loud guitar playing over all the noise,  - the drums and other instruments drowned by the noise and the guitar.

"What band is this?" Alex yelled to Vasquez - who had already disappeared into the crowds.

 _"and I DON'T Give a Damn about my bad reputation!!!!"_ the singer screamed into the mike as the crowds grew wild. The music - loud as it was quite catchy - plus the ambiance of the club made everything feel quintessentially 80s. Vasquez found her way back to Alex, bringing with her the same stranger Alex had seen outside the theatre yesterday.

"Danvers!!! Meet my academy partner and bunkmate - Maggie Sawyer!" Vasquez yelled over the music, and Alex felt weak in the knees already. Maggie looked badass in her high waist jeans and tight leather jacket - clutching a beer in one hand. Maggie simply raised her bottle at Alex, all the while mouthing the words to the song. Vasquez disappeared once again - presumably to get drinks.

Alex smiled softly at Maggie, who winked back - taking a swig of her beer. Alex was still trying to find her footing in the club when the song finally ended, with the crowd cheering, Maggie as well.

"You a Joan Jett fan?" Maggie asked, holding up her hands and clapping like the rest of the crowd.

"Not heard them before - but it sounds good." Alex replied - half bumping into Maggie as the crowds jostled them.

"Come on - Joan Jett doesn't sound good - she freaking rocks!!" Maggie exclaimed, setting off a whole set of shouts after that. Alex chuckled at that.

"What - never been to a rock concert before?" Maggie asked, genuinely surprised at Alex calm demeanor.

"Not really. "

"Well we've got to break you in then!" Maggie smiled handing her beer to Alex - who after some initial hesitation - downed the whole drink. Maggie nodded in approval - as the band announced their next song.

"You're gonna love this one." Maggie yelled as the music picked up and the whole crowded started clapping loud and to the beat. Alex feeling the mild buzz of the beer joined in.

_"Saw him dancing there by the record machine"_

* * *

 

By the end of the night, Alex Danvers was totally drunk and completely surprised at herself. She had screamed along to songs she had never heard, with her hand resting on Maggie's shoulder as cool and casual as she could be - totally enjoying herself. She was sure this Maggie person was making her feel warm fuzzy things in her heart and her stomach - but she couldn't quite name them. Totally drunk - and half falling most of the time - Maggie was the one who kept catching her as Vasquez kept getting them more drinks every now and then.

"Woah there Danvers - I think you've had enough now." Maggie grinned, slightly drunk herself - but still quite steady.

"You're cute." Alex smiled - holding on to Maggie's leather jacket - sliding her hands wherever she could to feel Maggie's skin under her jacket. Maggie smirked and pulled her up -deciding that maybe it was time for them to go home.

By the time the three of them got to the bus stop - Alex was ready to pass out. 

"Okay - we can't leave her here like this - I'm gonna get her home." Maggie suggested - and forced Vasquez to head back to the academy and make sure no one knew they both were out late.

 

* * *

 

Kara was obviously annoyed the next morning - banging all the cupboards and doors she opened. Alex of course, couldn't make out how exactly she made it home and with an extreme headache was ready to strangle her when her phone rang out loud. Cursing whoever it was - Alex knocked over half the things in her side table to pick up the phone.

"Hello." she managed in a scratchy voice.

 "Danvers. Maggie here." was the reply on the other side, which made Alex sit up and mentally groan.

"Yeah - hi." she smiled, doing her best to not sound sleepy.

"Hi - listen - is Vasquez there? I can't seem to find her. "

"No - no I didn't see her since last night at the bus stop. " Alex replied - it faintly registering in her mind. Vasquez wasn't normally like this.

"Well if you find her - tell her that our superintendent is gonna kill us." Maggie huffed, slamming the phone down, making Alex wince.

_What the hell did I do last night. Where's Vasquez?_

 

* * *

 

 Kara was obviously annoyed and pissed off with Winn and Olsen - especially since she couldn't defend her views without being compromised (it wasn't a great time to be open with personal opinions).  The afternoon had been completely uneventful - with the three of them roaming around the huge forest looking for traces of aliens. Of course they found nothing - Kara knew that before they started - but then again - she couldn't tell that out loud. However the visit to Tantalum woods wasn't completely uneventful - as Kara suddenly considered an angle she hadn't thought of before.

What if aliens did actually kidnap Megan.


End file.
